


Late night visitors

by Remlundskan



Series: Night time hunters [2]
Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Het, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came at night! They always come at night!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween fic! A personal favorite of mine!

Late night visitors!

 

You cried the first time you saw them, because you knew what it meant. Your heart bled for them. But you would not let them in. That first night, you feared for your life. When you saw them outside your bedroom window, their faces white, their eyes red, their teeth sharp, you thought the end was near. 

They left not soon after that, leaving you with a hundred different strong emotions running through your head. You had heard the news, you, along with the rest of the world, had seen the plane go down, the futile search for bodies... And now, you knew the truth!

You shivered that second night, when you saw them again, outside your window. When they beckoned you to come closer, you refused, but your body moved, as if it had a will of its own, as if answering a call your ears could not hear. You opened the window to let them in, and they did. They were in your room. Your bedroom, the place where you always felt safe and secure. They looked at you, wicked tongues moving over sharp teeth as they seemed to undress you with their eyes. You were trembling with fear, like the first time, not knowing why they were here, in your room. 

They moved in closer, sniffing the air around you. The fear in your heart was suddenly replaced with an overwhelming sense of sadness. You stretched out your hand towards them, not even realizing you were doing it until it was too late. They looked at you, searched your face for the answer to a question they all wanted to know; Are you sure you know what you’re doing? You didn’t know! You just knew that you couldn’t refuse them. You could never say no to them. Even now, even like this, they still held your heart in their hands. You stretched out your other hand that night, as in welcoming them, and they came even closer. Their eyes glowing red, making your own fill up with tears. How you missed the green, the ocean blue and the words left your mouth without thinking them through:

“I wish they were blue once more!”

He smiled at you, like he always did, to calm you, but the beautiful smile now revealed the sharp fangs, making your blood run cold. The smile did not calm you and your arms shook. So they took your arms and held them, firmly, but gently... and they sang! Their voices so clear, but with a new edge, in perfect harmony like never before, they sang to you. All of them. And it calmed you! You nodded, humming along, their voices hypnotising you, your eyes falling close, your head falling back, exposing your neck to five hungry vampires.

“Do it!” The voice came from deep within, so far away that it was difficult to determine who it was that had spoken. They stopped singing. You opened your eyes.

They were gone!

You left the window open the third night, standing still, in the middle of the room, waiting for them. And they came! Looking at you, sizing you up, then turning their heads and looking at each other, as if having a private, psychic conversation which you were not allowed, or able, to hear. You no longer feared for your life. In your heart was nothing but sadness and the everlasting love you had always had for these five men. You wondered if there were others, if they visited all of their fans like this, and why they were doing it. You wanted to say the words, to ask them out loud, but you were incapable of speech that third night. Your voice was gone!

They came even closer that night, moving silently around you, touching your face, your hair, with a childlike innocence and reverie, as if experiencing it all for the first time... Newborn vampires weeping at the beauty of the night! The phrase came to you from the past, making your body shudder, not with fear this time, but with a need that shook you to the very core. How you wanted to tell them how sorry you were this happened to them. How badly you wanted to know who had done this. How you ached for these answers that third night.

But you never said a word. And neither did they. There was no hesitation this time. When you offered them your arms, they took them, holding your warm hands in their cold ones, and the fire in your heart, that soul-scorching need that you felt, seemed to burn you up from the inside, your body longing for something it never thought it could have.

They took you to bed that third night, gently removing your nightgown, leaving you naked and vulnerable, exposed to their hungry red eyes. They moved their hands all over your body, touching you in ways that no-one ever had, loving you in ways no man ever would. You didn’t say no! You would never say no, not to them! You wanted to touch, to feel, to caress, but they held your hands down, preventing you from moving. It thrilled you! Anyone else and you would have screamed! But it was them! So you moaned!

They took turns that night, one after the other, making you theirs in every way possible, save one. You wanted it, you knew that now! You wanted to be with them, always, for the rest of eternity! And they knew that you wanted it! They could see it in your eyes, could hear it in your voice. And yet, they denied you that privilege... that third night!

Joe was the first to take you, moving his tongue over your body, making you shiver once more. As he entered you with his tongue, you cried out his name, wanting so badly to hold him, to touch him, but the others were still holding you, keeping you from moving in any direction. You felt the sharp edges of his vampire fangs gently move inside you and it made you fall completely apart. As he sucked your clit into his mouth, you came for the first time, hips moving, tears running down your face. Someone wiped them away, but by then, you were too far gone to notice or even see who it was, nor did you care! 

He moved up again, tweaking your hard nipples, and then pushing himself inside you with one single, hard thrust. It made you cry out once more. This was Joe! Joe was huge! Joe was inside you, that was the only thought in your head. Joe was moving inside you, and it was making your head sing. And just when you thought you couldn’t handle anymore, just when you thought life wouldn’t get any better than this; he pushed inside, all the way, and buried his face in your neck, sinking his teeth into you, drinking your blood. Making you a part of him! Making you cum for the second time!

Danny was the second one to take you that night, easily sliding his dick inside your already wet pussy, growling like an animal as you bucked your hips, trying to push him in deeper, urging him to go faster, to give you everything. He smiled at you, a big, evil grin, before attacking your neck, biting down hard, sucking your life’s essence, making you cum, for the third time that night. You felt lightheaded by now, but also, more alive than ever before. You came alive that third night!

Jordan was the third one to take you that night, taking his time in getting you worked up, kissing you, touching you, caressing your body, making it tingle with need, licking your face, your breasts, your perky nipples, moving down, towards your bellybutton, moving down, towards your steaming hot pussy, burying his tongue inside you for what felt like hours, making you cum for the fourth time that night. His red eyes watching you, never leaving your face, watching you climax like a drunken man watches a bottle just within his reach. 

When he fucked you, it was smooth, so wonderful that you wanted to die from the pleasure. You felt him moving inside you, again taking his sweet time, proving that, dead or alive, he knew how to treat a woman. You said his name a lot that night, begging him, moving with him, reaching heights of ecstasy you never knew existed. When he bit you, it was right above your breast, nursing it like a baby, sucking your blood like it was mother’s milk, caressing your hair as he did it, making you swoon.

Donnie was the fourth one, wasting no time in pushing his hard dick inside you, worked up from watching the others, no doubt. He worked you like a pro, making you shake all over, making you cum for the fifth time, screaming so loud it would have awakened your family, had they not been under the influence of the magic of the night and the power of the five vampires. He brought you all the way to the moon and back and when he sunk his teeth into you, you struggled to come free, to be able to hold him, to feel his hair under your fingers, but to no avail. You were a young mortal woman, weak from blood loss and powerful orgasms. You were no match for the vampire strength!

When they suddenly released their hold on you, you were so far gone that you didn’t even notice at first. And then you realized that they were moving and you opened your eyes to find that you were now alone. They were standing but the foot of the bed, waiting for something, and you wondered if maybe you should speak. You had no voice to speak with, but if that was what they were waiting for, then you would gladly sacrifice your throat for their benefit. You made a move, as if trying to sit up, and they snarled at you, baring their fangs in obvious threat. You were not to move, you understood that, perfectly, by now, so you nodded, not even the slightest bit afraid anymore.

And then Jon took a step forward, as the others, on cue, took a step back. You looked at all of them, and something clicked inside your mind. Out of all of them, Jonathan was the most powerful! It made you smile, and now, with no one to hold you down, you reached out your arms towards him, welcoming him to your bed, to your body... Hell, by now, he was welcome to your soul, if he would want it! He smiled back at you, gently, a small, careful smile, not even showing you his fangs, and without even thinking about it, you spread your legs wider, giving him easy access!

You embraced him like a lover, holding him close to you, letting him feel your beating heart moving against his chest. His eyes glowed red, and you missed the green again, but you said nothing this time. He touched your body with cold hands, like his brother taking his time in making you squirm, moving over you so eloquently, with more ease than he ever had in life, ending up between your legs, lapping at your pussy like a kitten lapping up cream. You wrapped your legs around him to keep him there, knowing full well that if he wanted to, he could move away with no effort at all. But he didn’t! He kept on going, loving you with his tongue, entering you with first one, then a second finger, working you until you had your sixth orgasm. Then, and only then, did he let go, and moved up again, to give you the sweetest of kisses, as beautiful as the man himself.

You were already flying, so when he pushed inside, you just let your head fall back and you groaned. He knew what he was doing; there was not a single doubt about that. Whatever his sexual preference had been in life, the lines sure had blurred in death. He fucked you like a man should fuck a woman, and you wrapped both arms and legs around him, moving with him, in perfect synchronization, your breaths mingled, and instead of screaming, you whispered his name, over and over, moving your hands all over his body, one hand sneaking in between you to grasp his length as it pushed in and out. When you finally came, for the last time that night, he found a spot, right above your collarbone, and bit down hard, sucking your blood as you milked his cock, squeezing it with your insides to make sure you got every single drop. They had all climaxed inside you, but this one... This was the one that would plant a seed, you were certain of that.

They left you while you were still recuperating, left without having uttered a single word. But you knew they would be back. They would come back the following night!

They always came during the night!

They killed you the fourth night! Joining forces, they came inside your room, waking you up from a dreamless sleep, stripping you naked, and sucked you dry.

Then, as you were lying on the bed, on the brink of death, they started talking, whispering to you of all the wonders of the world, all the beauty of the night and the thrill of the hunt. You could join them, be with them, be the leader of their Blockhead Army, or they could leave you, to die.

There wasn’t even any choice in the matter. You had always wanted this. Since before that first night, since before they came back, you had wanted this. You made a small sound in the back of your throat, hoping against hope that they would understand that it meant “Yes!”

They did! So they opened up their wrists, all of them, to make sure you were indeed connected to all five, and you drank of their blood, drank until you passed out.

You woke up that fifth night and the world would never be the same! You hunt with them now, every night, training their followers, the newborns, the soldiers in their ever growing army, singing softly to your ever growing belly. They knew what they were doing, your boys, your lovers, your vampire lords and masters, when they came to you, when they took you, impregnated you with their seed. Your child would be their prince, their only offspring, the one who one day would rule them all. Oh, you knew they had done the same to all the others, men and women both, but you were the first one. You were the one with the power of all five! You were their queen!

And they still came to you, during the night, to rest in your warm embrace!

They always came at night!


End file.
